Leave It To Freezer
|video = DragonBall Z Abridged Episode 28 - TeamFourStar (TFS) }}"Leave It To Freezer" is the eighteenth episode of Season 2 of Team Four Star's DragonBall Z Abridged and the twenty-eighth episode overall. It was first uploaded on YouTube on March 23, 2012. The disclaimer is read by a somewhat dying Vegeta, who struggles to read out the whole message. Summary It is clear that Freeza's blast has left Vegeta on the brink of death, much to the horror of Goku and Gohan. Krillin is hopeful that Little Green can heal him, but remembers that this is no longer an option, and despairs. Unsurprisingly, Piccolo is unmoved. Goku asks Vegeta if he is okay, but the "f***ing hole" in his chest is causing problems. Vegeta asks Goku why he couldn't block that one, and Goku naively thought that Vegeta had it covered. Freeza is impressed that Vegeta is still talking, as he aimed for one of his lungs. At this, Vegeta coughs up a healthy pint of blood. Freeza is glad to see some results of the hit. Vegeta starts to make a speech about Freeza and how he treated the Saiyans. Goku misunderstands the speech, believing that Vegeta wouldn't be evil if it weren't for Freeza. Vegeta disagrees, saying that if the situation were reversed, Vegeta would be laughing at Goku's death. He then reminds Goku that he is their race's last hope, and the last remaining Saiyan. Realizing that the last pure-blooded Saiyan is a complete idiot with no idea of the enormity of the burden on his shoulders, Vegeta gives one final look of shock and dies in disbelief. Goku appears moved by the loss of his former foe, and promptly gives him a proper burial, which Freeza mocks about the grave being too good for him. Freeza also believes that Vegeta, far from being at peace, has gone straight to hell. This leads Goku to recall his encounter with Goz and Mez, also known as the oiled-up German guys, who tried to wrestle him. This leaves Freeza baffled. Goku declares that he must stop the child-killing monster that is Freeza, but the tyrant claims that killing potentially rebellious children is a kindness and tries to wrong-foot Goku with a rhetorical question. However, Goku responds with "a rhetorical answer". "Dear god; I traded Vegeta for this." Freeza says with a look of complete shock. Before beginning his fight, Goku orders the others to leave him to fight alone. Piccolo is told to look after Gohan, or as he puts it, to "keep doing what I've been doing". Freeza mocks this decision, claiming that "suicide is the coward's way out"; effectively, this is what will happen if Goku doesn't win. This has no effect on Goku, who is anxious to fight. After the initial scrap, Goku realizes that Freeza can't sense his energy, and mocks him for it. Freeza reminds him that he can still hear the noisy moron, leaving Goku to believe that Freeza has "bat-vision". After a few glancing blows, Freeza fires a shot into the ground by Goku, who interprets this as a miss. Freeza tries to imply otherwise, but Goku is too dense to realize what is happening and is promptly sent spiraling up in the air by molten lava. He claims that "his butt is flaming", and Freeza realizes how much he misses Zarbon. After further nonsense-spouting by Goku, Freeza asks how Goku functions. Goku gives a stupid remark, "I pay my taxes one leg at a time". Freeza then decides that he is going to "drown him like a sack of dumb puppies", and smacks him into the water, giving him a much-needed bath. Goku then has an idea. He remembers that Freeza can't sense energy, and fires two Kamehameha beams to distract him, before attacking him from above and smashing him into the ground. This is considered his best idea he ever had, apart from the Double-Baconwich, which according to him is a sandwich with bacon instead of bread. Freeza shakes this off and introduces the dim-witted Saiyan to "General Mountain". Goku tries to make friends with what is no more than a giant slab of rock, but quickly realizes that this friendship is doomed, and slices General Mountain in half. Freeza then turns Goku into a human pinball, posting a high score of 60 million on the leaderboard. However, Goku is left unshaken by this, and claims that it is no "Donkey Kong". Freeza appears to malfunction in amazement. Meanwhile, Bulma is seen drinking water from the lake, but passes out due to it being all saltwater. Freeza decides that he'll fight without using his hands, to which Goku claims he'll fight without using his shirt, missing the point yet again. Goku then manages to grab hold of Freeza's tail, thinking it is all a game, despite Freeza reminding him that he's trying to kill the Saiyan, and proceeds to spin him around at length. This causes Freeza to throw up, and the projectile vomit winds up hitting Krillin, much to his despair. Suddenly, Freeza disappears, and manages to catch Goku off-guard by choking him with his tail. Freeza is delighted that Goku has run out of cute things to say, but Goku uses his instinct to chomp on Freeza's tail. This causes Freeza to punch Goku in the face. Goku is furious that Freeza broke the rules of the game, but remembers that he hasn't used his shirt, which must mean he wins. Freeza starts to snap, but realizes that Goku had indeed won their rhetorical game; he tells Goku that he has won a prize: another bath as a treat. Goku is confused, giving Freeza time to submerge him once more. Our hero quickly loses consciousness, despite a brief consultation with his brain. Vegeta tries to give Goku a pep-talk from beyond the grave but seems to have lost his clothes. This confuses Goku, who not only kept his clothes, but managed to take his weighted armor with him. Vegeta again attempts a pep-talk, but quickly loses patience, tells Goku to use the stupid Kaio-Ken, and goes to get his clothes back from King Yemma. Continuing to hold Goku under water, Freeza asks if Goku has any last words besides "gurgle, gurgle". At this, Goku unleashes a furious Kaio-Ken attack, followed by a Kamehameha. However, it does nothing to affect Freeza, and the tyrant smashes Goku to a pulp once more. In the eye catcher, King Yemma orders everyone to strip. He is impressed by Recoome’s physique. Cast *MasakoX - Goku, Gohan *LittleKuriboh - Freeza *KaiserNeko - Goku's Brain, Blue Ogre *Lanipator - Piccolo, Krillin, Vegeta *Megami33 - Bulma *Antfish - Vegeta's Spirit Animal 'Orpheus' *Ganxingba - King Yemma, Recoome Music *Tenka Wakeme No Chou-Kessen Running Gags *'Krillin Owned Count 27': Krillin gets hit in the face by Freeza's vomit. *Vegeta becomes the 7th character to die after reading the disclaimer. *Freeza is the latest foe to be confused by the Kaio-Ken. *Vegeta claims it "hurts to laugh" as he is dying. This is a reference to his escape in Part 3 of The Punchline. *Zarbon's tendency to make innuendo is referred to by Freeza. Major Differences From The Original *Vegeta never shed a tear as he laid dying and confessed to his life of slavery under Freeza. *Vegeta spoke to Goku in his mind after his death, but in the original, he spoke to him while Goku was on the verge of defeat, and while he was about to drown beneath Freeza's foot, Goku had a vision of what would happen to Earth if Freeza won, leading him to clear the water around him. Trivia *The title is a reference to the TV show Leave it to Beaver *This episode has probably the longest intro, at almost three minutes. *King Yemma makes his first appearance since Episode 18. *At 07:15, the shot of Goku is taken from The Good, the Bad, and the Purple, when Vegeta leaves him to fight Ginyu alone. *The high scores of pinball game are the power levels for Freeza, Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta, Gohan, and Captain Ginyu during the first half of Goku's fight with Freeza. The music playing in this scene is the character selection screen from the SNES game Dragon Ball Z: Super Butoden 2. *Goku's brain sounds like Severus Snape from Potter Puppet Pals. *Takahata101 has no role in this episode, as at this stage, all his characters are dead. *This marks the first time that a character reads the disclaimer three times. This is also the first time someone reads the disclaimer two episodes in a row. Category:DragonBall Z Abridged 2x18 2x18 2x18